gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Del Vecchio
Michael Del Vecchio was born in August 2, 1987. Born in Liberty City, he grew up in a small apartment in Northwood. His father, Christopher Del Vecchio, was a second generation Italian, teaching Michael the language when he was just a little boy. His mother, Jane Del Vecchio (Maiden name Kennedy) was addicted to crack as Michael grew up. The death of his father lead to this crack addiction, and Michael would spend most of his time out of the apartment. Getting a job at his uncle's repair shop at age 12, Michael was very familiar with cars. At the age of 16, Michael was arrested for stealing a car, and then using the car in an illegal street race. Michael got out of jail at age 24, moving to San Andreas and starting a fresh new life, without crime. Being on probation for six months, Michael lived an honest life as a mechanic again. Near the end of his probation, Michael met two men named Harry Sheridan and Brady O'Doherty. These two men, Irish, accepted him and helped him. In the beginning of May of 2012, Michael started his illegal activity just as his probation ended. Selling drugs and breaking into houses, Michael was back at his old habits. The death of Harry Sheridan left Michael bitter, and he spent most of his days with Brady O'Doherty. Together they broke into a store, stealing Macbooks and making a profit. With this profit, Michael bought himself a car. Securing a deal on a Colt 45 with a chinese man he had met, he pocketed the gun and set about his day. Around this time, a fire in Jefferson led him to find Brady and get in a van with him. Soon, the police corner him at Harry Sheridan's house, and he hides the Colt. After nearly two hours of searching the house, the gun is fingerprinted and Michael spends some time in the jail before he is bailed out. Michael, fresh out of prison once more, goes straight back to selling drugs. A sunny afternoon, Michael gets a call, hearing about his mother's death. Sad, yet happy, Michael goes back to Liberty City to visit his cousins for a month. It's half-way through July when Michael returns to Los Santos, he takes some time to get used to the heat again. During one of his stops at Idlewood gas station, a man approaches him asking if he is Italian. After going out and refreshing his Italian, Michael is left with a new friend- Francesco Cocco. Together, the two drive around and enjoy themselves before Francesco tells Michael to move into Little Italy. Tired of living in his Sentinel, Michael agrees. On the way to the apartments, the duo spot two men breaking into a truck. After offering help to the two, they drive off and rent Michael an apartment, only to see the men getting arrested on their way back. Nothing unusual, Michael and Francesco go about their day, robbing people and stealing things. Michael and Francesco park up in the parking lot of Jefferson Motel, using up the free Wi-Fi to order some things online when a man in a Tampa pulls up across from them; Luca Boccino. This man, seen in Little Italy, was thought of as nothing until this moment. Francesco talks with the man to see what he wants, and after no luck, they drive off, paranoid. The next day, driving with a friend Guiseppe Ragazzi, Michael recieves a text message from Francesco Cocco; A plea for help, in a mountain in Flint County. By the water. Michael knew just the place, speeding there in under a few minutes. As Michael slowly cruises through what seems to be an abandoned logging mill, he hears shouts from a locked cabin. Setting the Sentinel into first gear, Michael floors it and crashes through the doors, hitting Luca Boccino and Francesco inside. Francesco's right leg gets pinned between the cars, while Luca rolls over his own car and onto the hood, dropping his weapon. Michael hops out along with Guiseppe, stabbing Luca and taking his Colt. Dragging Luca outside for his last breaths, Michael shoots a single round into Luca's head, taking the keyring he has and getting the hell out of there. After pulling over a firefighter and bribing him to help Francesco, the two buy a house out in the countryside. After realising they have the keys to Luca's apartment, the two raid the place and find nothing useful, moving onto the keys he has. The two dump his Tampa, before heading on back to Little Italy. A man waits outside of the apartments, engine idling. The two sneak in, Francesco running out with his clothes, Michael running down the road to his car with a handful of drugs. After what seems like an eternity, they realise they have nothing to be paranoid about. Luca's body was to be never found, and the two were armed. The two meet a Davide Salucci, another Italian man. The three perform petty crimes around the city until an advertisement for a Stafford is sent out. The three find out it is stolen, and think it could be stolen again. Trying to get the man into their car at gunpoint, the police arrive and Michael is arrested for armed robbery.